15 Juli
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Hanya 15 Juli, Tooru Amuro menyepi dari dunia dan mengenang Scotch.


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

 **[ 15 Juli ]**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

* * *

SCOTCH pernah berjanji padanya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kalau mereka berdua akan terus bersama.

Lalu, ia melanggar janji itu sendiri, tanpa ada ucapan perpisahan. Padahal jelas hari itu Amuro berada di depannya.

"Tidak hanya Akai, kau juga pembohong."

Punggung tangan kanan Amuro menghapus jejak cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Saat tidur tadi, ia bermimpi tentang Scotch, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Amuro meski tidak ada hubungan darah. Kala itu Scotch mengucap janji _kita akan terus bersama_ , dengan cengiran khas pria itu. Namun sekarang, Scotch malah melanggar janji itu sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

Ah, tidak, sekarang tepat pada lima tahun Scotch melanggar janji.

15 Juli.

Hari kematian Scotch setelah dibunuh Shuichi Akai tepat di depan matanya.

Dari sekian hari di tahun ini, hanya 15 Juli Amuro tidak pernah menemukan cahaya semangat. Meski di luar matahari bersinar terik, langit biru hangat, kicauan burung selamat pagi, cuaca cerah seharian atau semua acara televisi penuh kebahagiaan, tidak ada jejak senyuman Amuro yang tersisa. Selalu seperti ini setiap tahun dengan _teru-teru bozo_ untuk hujan; berharap setidaknya langit mau menangisi kematian kakaknya.

Namun, tidak seperti orang depresi, Amuro tetap menjalani 15 Juli ini seperti biasa. Hanya saja, meski sekarang adalah hari kerja, Amuro memilih untuk cuti dan menyepikan diri dari keramaian dunia. Beberapa ponsel sudah mati, tidak ada koneksi internet untuk satu hari penuh, serta televisi atau telepon tidak diboleh disentuh. Satu hari penuh ini hanya untuk mengenang kematian Scotch.

Ya, Amuro akui sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa menerima kematian kakaknya.

"Aku masuk, Kakak."

Amuro membuka pintu kamar yang nyaris tak pernah tersentuh dalam satu tahun. Lantas, suara derit pintu yang nyaring itu membuat takut-takut, entah pintu akan rusak jika dibuka terlalu kencang atau justru tidak akan bisa terbuka. Tapi pada akhirnya, pintu berpelitur mahoni itu sudah terbuka lebar, menunjukan sosok kamar Scotch yang penuh debu.

Kamar Scotch benar-benar rapi. Berbeda saat Scotch masih ada di sampingnya; Amuro terus mengomel ketika membereskan semua tumpukan baju kotor, _paperworks_ , sisa bungkus makanan, dan semua barang yang berbahaya. Ah, Amuro masih ingat. Ia hampir terbunuh ketika Scotch ceroboh menumpahkan racun udara di kamarnya sendiri. Untung saat itu Scotch cepat tanggap membawa adiknya ke rumah sakit.

Senyuman sedikit mengembang. Berada di kamar ini, walau penuh debu, kembali memutar kenangan manis bersama Scotch.

Amuro terus meniti semua barang Scotch. Bola mata birunya memastikan semua barang kenangan ini terletak di tempat yang tetap. Ya, alih-alih menyimpan di kotak kerdus, ia lebih suka memajang semuanya di kamar ini. Dari dokumen-dokumen kerja sampai hadiah majalah dewasa dari rekan kerja. Botol-botol wiski yang belum habis dan juga senapan kesayangannya. Berada di tempat ini sembari memperhatikan koleksi kakaknya, ia merasa Scotch berada di sampingnya sejenak.

Lalu, kegiatan mengenang itu diakhiri dengan Amuro yang duduk di kasur Scotch. Memang selimut kasur masih berdebu dan kotor, tapi Amuro tidak peduli.

"Sekarang kamar ini milikku." Ada sejenak yang Amuro ciptakan. Ia terus mengedarkan pandangan setelah bersandar di dinding kasur. "Tapi kalau kau datang lagi, aku bersedia memberikan ruangan ini untukmu."

Perlahan, Amuro mengambil gitar yang berada di sampingnya. Gitar yang dibeli saat Scotch lulus dari SMA dan memiliki tanda tangan artis kesayangan masih terlihat berfungsi sampai sekarang. Sepanjang pengecekan Amuro, tidak ada rayap yang memakan benda kesayangan ini, syukurlah.

Amuro memangku gitar itu. Tiga jari penting dalam memainkan gitar mengecek semua senar. Tidak ada longgar dan masih kuat. Dan ketika Amuro memetik salah satu kunci, nadanya masih tidak berubah saat tahun lalu terakhir ia cek. Secara garis besar, gitar ini masih berfungsi baik.

"Padahal aku tidak suka main gitar, tidak seperti Akai mantan anak _band_." Pick koin jepang dipakai untuk memetik gitar. "Tapi setelah kau pergi, justru aku malah belajar main gitar."

Ruangan sunyi dan senyap itu perlahan dipenuhi suara petikan gitar. Lagu _chippoke na ai no uta_ milik Riko Koeda dan aki Ogasawara dimainkan lewat senar-senar gitar ini. Mulut Amuro tidak bersuara, cukup musik gitar ini yang memenuhi ruangan penuh kenangan ini. Tanpa sadar, ia menikmati ketenangan lagu ini.

" _Setelah lulus SMA ini, kau harus mengejar cita-citamu!"_

Dan setiap kali petikan gitar ini, selalu saja ada kenangan Scotch yang berputar.

" _Kau jangan makan ramen instan kebanyakan, belajarlah memasak!"_

Ada selipan tawa kecil ketika Amuro mengingat Scotch mengomelnya, "aku sudah bisa masak sekarang dan sampai jadi juru masak di Poirot."

" _Jangan banyak bergadang, hanya orang dewasa yang boleh bergadang."_

Bola matanya tertutup. Jemarinya terus memetik lagu ini. "Misiku semua malam hari, tapi aku tidur pagi kok."

" _Cepat cari pacar sana, jangan menjomblo kayak aku."_

Amuro memberengut tapi perlahan tertawa kecil dan semakin lama menjadi tawa membahana. "Seharusnya kau memacari wanita, jangan jadi _workholic_. Padahal Akemi-san juga cocok untukmu." Lalu senyuman itu memudar. "Ah, tapi Akai memakai Akemi untuk masuk ke organisasi. Dia juga mempermainkan hatiku, Kak."

Petikan gitar itu terus berlanjut. Semakin lama bermain, lantas semakin banyak kenangan Scotch yang tidak henti berputar. Bahkan, cairan bening perlahan mulai keluar dari sudut matanya lagi. Namun, meski air mata sudah membasahi gitarnya, Amuro lebih memilih terus memainkan gitar tua ini.

Benar, gitar Scotch yang mampu menuangkan semua perasaan ini. Hanya Scotch yang membuat Tooru Amuro merasa nyaman.

Sekarang semua itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Aku merindukan Kakak..."

Petikan gitar lagu _chippoke na ai no uta_ berakhir.

Dan, tangisan Amuro sendirian memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar Scotch.

.

 _Maaf Rei,_

 _Aku harus pergi sekarang, jaga baik-baik dirimu_.

—Scotch; 15 Juli.

* * *

.

 **-end-**

.


End file.
